Picking Up The Pieces
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Whenever Ichigo finds a solution to a problem, another problem follows. But will transferring to Las Noches High finally solve all his problems and get rid of his past? But it seems that Ichigo's past just won't give up on him.


**Author's Note: Our family trips was cancelled because my sister's fever is 39.6 and she still has measles, which means I'm banned from her room. Please wish her good health! Anyway, with our little trip cancelled, I have more time to update as well as lots of candy! Yay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for these packs of candies!

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo came home with a beaten face, tattered clothes and watery eyes. He rang the doorbell, and once his mom saw his condition, she quickly ushered him inside. As he was washing up he could hear his parents taking.<em>

"_Isshin, we can't let our child keep going on with this torture!", he heard his mother yell._

"_I know we can't, but we can't arrest those kids for raping our son! They're only 10 for Christ's sake!", his father replied._

_After that, when he came down, he saw his mother sobbing and father clenching his teeth._

"_Ichigo, my boy, we can't stand this anymore.", his father said in a low voice._

"_But what can we do father?", asked Ichigo in a soft voice._

…_A...few…years...later…_

Ichigo came home once again with a beaten face, tattered clothes but now he didn't cry but only scowl. He rang the doorbell, and once his sister saw him, she quickly ushered him in.

Ichigo wasn't the handsome kid he was before. He now wore thick fake glasses on, as well as braces that he didn't really need. This was the solution of his father.

Surprisingly, it actually worked, but had a side-effect. He wasn't raped anymore, but he was now bullied. He stomped up to his room and slammed the door. His younger sister, Yuzu, flinched as his other sister, Karin, stared solemnly at the television and their father grunted.

Isshin then picked up his phone, dialed a number and spoke, "Hello Aizen, this is Isshin."

A sultry voice came out of the speaker and replied, "Ahh… Isshin. Nice to hear your voice once again, what do you need from your old friend?"

Isshin silently cursed himself for asking help from THIS person, but he quickly realized it was for his son and replied, "It's about my son."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ichigo woke up because of the goddamn sun hitting his face. He begrudgingly got out bed and did his daily routines. And after eating breakfast, he put on his "accessories", waved goodbye to his family and went out to face another day of hell.<p>

Once he got to the school, his shoulder was immediately hit on the shoulder as the owner of the said shoulder said, "Get away freak!"

The rest of the group laughed. But one person in the group, looked at him pityingly yet he laughed at him like the rest of his friends. And as Ichigo walked away, the same person thought, _"What happened to you Ichi?"_

_Hichigo Shirosaki used to be one of those that would protect Ichigo in Elementary, but one day, his friends tempted him to the point where he actually raped Ichigo as well. Then after that, he was never met with the cute boy he's had a crush on but a nerd's face. It became a __scowling__ nerd's face once his mother passed away._

_Now, he was never as shallow to judge someone by their looks, but he now had mixed feelings about the boy._ _Though he truly cared about the boy, he belonged to the popular group, it was sort of his obligation to beat up the 'nerds'._

* * *

><p>Now the carrot-top, was on his way to his first class when a bunch of guys pushed him on ground and all the people in the corridor laughed at him.<p>

The guy who pushed him the hardest said, "Get out of the school, loser!"

Ichigo then replied while rolling his eyes, "Thanks Ikkaku, but if I had a choice, I would but I can't."

The said baldy was about to give him a good punch in the face if it wasn't for the bell. He grunted and the group headed to the respective classes, but not before they gave him another good shove.

Once the corridor was empty, a red-haired guy approached Ichigo and offered him a hand and said, "Sorry I couldn't help you man."

Ichigo removed his glasses revealing a pair of chocolate-brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart, accepted the hand, got up and said, "It's fine Renji, like I said just stick to Rukia."

As Ichigo headed to his class, Renji stared and his retreating back and ass and whispered to the wind, _"I'm sorry Ichi."_

_When they were in elementary, Shiro, Rukia, Ichigo and he went to the same school. The three of them used to protect Ichigo, but when Shiro rapped Ichigo, he and Renji got in a huge fight._

_Once they found out Ichigo transferred, Rukia and Renji followed him to protect him while Shiro followed to either molest him again or protect him._

_Instead of the Ichigo they knew, they found a broken teen. The two continued to stick to him while Shiro joined the group that bullied him. Life went on this way until Rukia's brother forbade her to continue being friends with Ichigo whom he refered to as "mongrel" and Ichigo told him to just stay with Rukia._

_Now, the three of them just sit at the sidelines, watching as the teen they all once loved, was slowly being destroyed._

After a few more bullying sessions, Ichigo came home slighty bruised and with dust all over his clothes. The second he got in his room, he quickly sprinted to his room, removed his source of protection and misery, buried his face in the pillow, and did something he hasn't done in so long, cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sniffles. Wahhh! T-T !I'm sorry! I didn't mean to torture Ichi like that! TT-TT<strong>

**Ichigo: *sweatdrops* You know, it's just a story. *hands Misa-chan tissue***

**Me: *blows nose and wipes snot* I know but still. Hey you people, *points to readers* review so I'll update and get to the part where Ichi doesn't get tortured.**

**Ichigo: Being here is already torture enough you know.**

**Me: Ichi! You're so cruel! TT-TT**

**Ichigo: *goes to get tissue box* Remeber people R&R!**


End file.
